Harry Smith's Secret Surprise
Harry Smith's Secret Surprise is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in July 2015. Synopsis Harry stops at nothing to try finding out Grace, Liam and James' secret! Plot Harry Smith arrives home from school to hear Grace Smith and Liam Smith whispering that they are planning something and he shouldn't know about it yet. As he is listening he burps from chugging Coco-Coal on the way home, causing Grace to force him upstairs to do homework. Harry thinks James knows what Grace and Liam are up to, so he decides to spy on him. The next day Harry sneaks under James' bed. James has a tea party with his Fancy Hippos plushes and No-Gnomes for two hours straight, boring Harry to sleep until he hears a mention of a secret! Excited he sniggers and lets out a squeaky fart; James catches him and he storms outside. Meanwhile Grace is chatting with Beatrice Ruby on her Eyephone. Harry hears her mention that something is happening on Sunday. Liam goes to the Tescow Supermarket to buy supplies for the secret event. Harry follows Liam there and spies on him, hiding behind an inflatable Fat Hero 9 model. Liam buys bread, butter, vegetables, mineral water, a plain sponge cake, balloons, ribbons, party poppers and a box of party hats. Harry gets excited; obviously a party is being planned and he thinks it's for him as the rest of the family is keeping it a secret! Harry gets home and finds a stack of presents buried at the back of Grace's enormous wardrobe, the usual place for hiding gifts. He cringes, finding out they are a cardigan, a dog calendar and a book of knitting patterns. Soon the phone rings; Beatrice Ruby and Steve Ruby are coming to the party! Seeing how things are going downhill, he decides to prepare the party himself. Harry buys sweets and a bottle of Irn-Poo from the local Fat Mart, a Murderers t-shirt from Alan Ross and a Horrid Henty figure from David Marshall. He glues Zapper Rapper pictures over the dog photos on the calendar. He also pays Pippa Denton to decorate the cake, beautifully covering it in icing and sugar models. Lastly Harry phones Beatrice to lie that the party is cancelled, stopping her from attending. Instead he invites David, Alan, Jamie Wallace, Ellie McCoy, Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson, then he asks Patrick McCrae to play a DJ set at the party. With everything customised, Sunday finally arrives and the living room is decorated with balloons and ribbons. Grace puts party hats on Harry and James - the latter exclaims how much of a big surprise this party will be...for their great aunt Greta Smith! Harry almost faints. She soon arrives, then she gets started on opening the presents Harry swapped! She and the rest of the family are extremely confused as she unwraps the altered presents. When Grace notices what has happened to the snacks and cake, she is furious, pinning everything down to Harry. Just at that moment Harry's friends arrive, and Patrick is getting his DJ set ready! Greta goes silent for a few seconds...then she starts beaming! The family joins in with the fun, with Greta proclaiming this to be the best party ever! Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes